Reverse-Flash
The Reverse-Flash (also known as Professor Zoom) is a supervillain published by DC Comics. First appearing in The Flash #139 (September 1963), he is a rogue speedster from the 25th century and the arch-nemesis of the second iteration of Flash. One of the most dangerous enemies, Reverse-Flash often tries to outdo his opponent and is responsible for many tragedies in his life. First added to the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 4.0, Reverse-Flash can be fought as a boss or have his suit crafted within the Villain Maker. Wearing the suit will give the player access to the Negative Speed Force and allow them to perform many abilities the character has in the comics. Backstory The Reverse-Flash's true identity is Professor Eobard Thawne, a scientist from the 25th century. Born and raised in Central City, Thawne grew up hearing stories about the Flash, a superhero capable of running at speeds faster than light and performing many different abilities related to speed. He idolized the speedster and decided to one day meet him. A gifted scientist, Thawne recreated the accident that gave the Flash his superspeed and, after training with his abilities, ran back in time to meet his idol. However, he arrived at a time shortly after the Flash had died and learnt that he, under the criminal aliases "Reverse-Flash" and "Professor Zoom", was destined to die at his hero's hands. Driven insane with this revelation, Eobard decided to fight the Flash and kill him before he did so. Collecting a suit that once belonged to the hero and dying it in the opposite colors (Yellow body, Red streaks, boots and logo, with a Black background), he located the Flash in the 21st century and drew the speedster's attention by attacking Central City. After a lengthy fight, Reverse-Flash was defeated and locked up in Iron Heights prison, though promised the Flash that he would return and one day defeat him. Reverse-Flash and the Flash would fight on many different occasions after this first battle, with the speedster either defeating his opposite or being defeated himself. Eventually, Thawne learnt the Flash's real name, Barry Allen, but learnt that he was unable to kill him without being caught in a paradox. Flash also generated Negative Speed Force, the source of Thawne's superspeed, meaning that killing him in would mean he would lose his powers. Instead, he would often cause many tragedies to happen to the Flash, including murdering his mother, framing his father for the crime and erasing one of childhood friends for existence. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited 4.0 - 4.3.12 Reverse-Flash was first added to the Superheroes Unlimited in version 4.0, as both a suit and a boss. Known as Professor Zoom in his debut, his boss can be summoned with the spawner Zoom. He is in Tier 6, meaning characters with high defense may be able do defeat him. Professor Zoom will attack the player with superspeed attacks and will attack rapidly. Upon defeat, he will drop rubies and a Reverse-Flash logo (which is used to create his armour). As a suit, Professor Zoom can be crafted in the Villain Maker. Wearing it will give them access to the Negative Speed Force, Strength 8 and immunity to fall damage. With access to the Negative Speed Force, the player will be able to change their speeds (Suit Ability 2 Key to go faster, Suit Ability 3 Key to go slower and Suit Ability 1 Key to reset to the default speed). Professor Zoom will also have Step Assist, Regeneration 2 and, when moving at high speeds, Strength 12. He will also be able to run up walls (Suit Ability 2 Key and forwards) and will be able to vibrate his molicules so fast that he can phase through solid objects (Suit Ability 4 Key). Crafting To craft Professor Zoom in versions 4.0 to 4.3.12, you will need: *14 Yellow Cloth *6 Rubies *6 Black Cloth *3 Redstone Blocks *3 Red Diamond Blocks Reverse-Flash_Logo_Recipe_(4.0).png|Reverse-Flash Logo Recipe Professor Zoom Mask Recipe (4.0).png|Professor Zoom's Mask Recipe (4.0-3.12) Professor Zoom Chestpiece Recipe (4.0).png|Professor Zoom's Chestpiece Recipe (4.0-3.12) Professor Zoom Leggings Recipe (4.0).png|Professor Zoom's Leggings Recipe (4.0-3.12) Professor Zoom Boots Recipe (4.0).png|Professor Zoom's Boots Recipe (4.0-3.12) 5.0 The Reverse-Flash is also available in version 5.0, now given his title perminantly. His suit can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and worn by the player. Doing so will give them access to the Negative Speed Force, which will allow them to increase (Suit Ability 2 Key) and decrease their speed (Suit Ability 3 Key). Reverse-Flash can also perform abilities similar to the Flash, such as running up walls (Suit Ability 5 Key), running on water, vibrating (Suit Ability 4 Key), phasing (Weapon Equip Key) and creating vortexes with his arms (Suit Ability 1 Key). Reverse-Flash can also slow down his perception of time, so that he can react to dangers quickly (Utility Ability Key) . He is also immune to fire damage, suffocation and fall damage. Crafting To craft Reverse-Flash, you will need: *9 Red Lightning Stone Blocks *6 Black Fabric *11 Yellow Lightning Fabric *6 Negative Speed Force Essence Reverse-Flash Logo Recipe.png|Reverse-Flash Logo Recipe Professor Zoom Mask Recipe.png|Reverse-Flash's Mask Recipe Professor Zoom Chestpiece Recipe.png|Reverse-Flash's Chestpiece Recipe Professor Zoom Leggings Recipe.png|Reverse-Flash's Leggings Recipe Professor Zoom Boots Recipe.png|Reverse-Flash's Boots Recipe Legends Mod Reverse-Flash is also available in the Legends Mod as part of Superheroes Unlimited 6.0. Accessible via the Suit Assembly Unit, he will cost 63,000 tokens. Whilst wearing the costume, player will be granted Health 20, Strength 12 and Jump Boost 1. They will also be given Regeneration 1, Fortitude 5 and Fire Resistance 1. Reverse-Flash will also be able to control their speed level (Ability 2 Key to increase, Ability 3 Key to decrease or reset with Crouch Key). At maximum, the player's Speed Level will reach 14, meaning he will be given Speed 70 and Strength 25. In addition, Reverse-Flash will be able to create vortexes with his arms (Ability 1 Key), run up walls (Ability 5 Key at Speed Level 4 minimum), run on water (at Speed Level 4 minimum) and increase his perception of time (Utility Key). Players wearing his suit will also be able to vibrate their molecules (Ability 4 Key), making them immune to poison and allowing them to phase through objects (Equip Key). As a special ability, Reverse-Flash will vibrate his hand so quickly he will be able to knock off 15 health points and deal 150 durability damage to opponent suits (Special Key). However, like Flashes and other speedsters, the Reverse-Flash will be weakened when Frozen or hit with Slowness. Alternative Costumes The following costumes are available for Reverse-Flash in specific versions of the Superheroes Unlimited mod: * Arrowverse Costume (5.0 to present) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Bosses Category:DC Category:Flash Category:Injustice League Category:Legion of Doom Category:Speedsters